Sentir
by Lyneth
Summary: ...pero Lupin te mira a ti y antes de que te lo diga tú ya lo presientes y tu cara adopta una palidez que ni los mejores Surtidos Saltaclases lograron pintarte alguna vez. “George está herido”, no te hace falta más. Gemelos Weasley Spoilers DH


**Disclaimer: **_Hoy fui de compras y, al querer pagar, me di cuenta de que no había millones de dólares en mi billetera. Tampoco había un auto importado afuera esperándome para llevarme a mi casa, que no quedaba en un barrio super-mega-guay. Por lo tanto, asumo que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Sentir.**

_Por Lyneth._

Sientes, finalmente, el contacto del suelo bajo tus pies. Tu aterrizaje es un tanto brusco, pero el palo de la escoba a la que te aferras firmemente impide que te caigas y, a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, la sensación de mareo y confusión que deja el viaje en translador desaparece en cuestión de segundos.

Tienes un brillo en la mirada. Se te nota a la legua, pero tu padre prefiere no decir nada al respecto para que no empieces a hablarle de cosas que, por el momento, no le interesan en lo más mínimo. Tu cara está cubierta de sudor y sangre que no es tuya, tu sweater está desgarrado y acabas de perder en algún punto del viaje el único zapato que te quedaba, pero te encuentras en un maravilloso estado de inconsciente éxtasis que te impide reparar en cualquiera de estos detalles.

Siempre te ha gustado la aventura, la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas y el corazón latiéndote a toda velocidad en el pecho, las ideas que bullen en tu cabeza a millones cuando necesitas un escape y el sabor dulce que dejan en tu boca la victoria y el cabreo del perdedor, ya sea un celador gruñón, una ruda Inquisidora o un ejército de mortífagos.

Te encanta el viento de la tarde que en este momento revuelve tu pelo, porque piensas que te da el aire de héroe trágico que te mereces y a la vez te ayuda a aclarar tus pensamientos. Es que, minutos atrás, cuando tú no eras tú sino cierto salvador del mundo mágico de pelo negro y frente cicatrizada, volabas por tu vida sobre una escoba nueva danzando alrededor de los resplandores verdes y rojos de la muerte y te ocurrió algo jodidamente genial.

Comienzas a recorrer con el andar de los guerreros épicos el sendero de piedras del jardín y ya no aguantas las ganas de pararte sobre el sillón de la sala y comenzar a describir tu hazaña. Porque los hechizos de tu padre habrán confundido a muchos, sí, pero nada los retrasó como una solitaria zapatilla marrón que se escapó de tu pie en el fragor de la batalla y se estampó de llenó en el rostro de uno de los encapuchados. La confusión de no saber qué lo había golpeado lo hizo detenerse en seco y colisionar contra uno de sus compañeros, y tú ya tienes en mente unas veinte analogías para describir los giros en el aire que dieron antes de poder recobrarse.

Tu sonrisa se hace aún más grande, porque sabes que al contarlo usarás las palabras "pisotón" y "mareo" y que tu socio agregará "batido" y "reconstrucción facial" y entre los dos crearán la mejor campaña publicitaria que alguna vez se haya visto en el negocio de los chascos.

Pero algo anda mal. Ves al profesor Lupin y a la siempre serena y racional Hermione acercarse hacia ti con una indescifrable expresión de angustia en sus rostros. Escuchas que alguien exclama _"Gracias al cielo"_, pero no ves ni un atisbo de tranquilidad en el rostro de ninguno de los presentes.

Tu padre está parado justo al lado tuyo, pero Lupin te mira a ti y antes de que te lo diga tú ya lo presientes y tu cara adopta una palidez que ni los mejores Surtidos Saltaclases lograron pintarte alguna vez. _"George está herido"_, no te hace falta más.

Te parece que el tiempo se detiene porque de pronto ya no notas el viento fresco y crees que tus piernas recorren la distancia entre la cocina y la sala más rápido de lo que lo han hecho jamás, pero aún así tu padre te rebasa, aparta a Kingsley del camino y llega antes que tú al sofá en el que él está tendido.

Y lo ves. Blanco como la cera, cubierto de tierra y sudor y lágrimas que tanto pueden ser de él como de la desesperada madre que ahora está junto a ti, debatiéndose entre lanzarse a tus brazos o dejarte primero asimilar lo que ocurre. Y un agujero profundo y limpio en donde antes había una oreja. Una oreja igual a la tuya.

Todos los pensamientos sobre bromas y aventuras y actuaciones de pie sobre aquel sillón se esfuman sin más de tu mente como si nunca hubieran existido, y pronto sientes como si te hubieras tragado una piedra gigante y ahora hiciera presión en tu estómago. Sientes a tu corazón saltearse varios latidos.

Tu padre rompe el silencio. Crees entender que pregunta cómo está, pero para ti es lo mismo que si hubiera hacho un comentario sobre enchufes porque en ese instante lo escuchas gemir. Sientes que tu estómago no pudo aguantar la fuerza de la roca y se desgarró, dejando un espacio vacío en el interior de tu cuerpo.

Está vivo, lo sabes, gime, está vivo y está bien pero no luce como si lo estuviera. No está parado a un costado de ti acompañándote en la mímica de una actuación fabulosa¡está acostado en el maldito escenario! Acostado, quieto, silencioso. Mal.

Y entonces, como queriendo contradecirte, se mueve, habla. _"Como un santo" _murmura entre sueños en respuesta a la pregunta que hizo tu padre hace ya mil años y tú sientes que tus ojos se desorbitan al pensar que su cerebro, su cerebro rápido y privilegiado cuando de ingeniosas tretas se trata, ha pasado a mejor vida junto con su oreja y tu estómago.

"_Como un santo"_ repite y abre los ojos con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza. Y ahí está. Eso solo te basta para saber que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Porque, aunque entrecerrados y llenos de suciedad, en esos ojos se advierte el brillo de quién se siente un verdadero héroe y piensa que le ha ocurrido algo jodidamente genial.

Hace un juego de palabras con su maldito cerebro privilegiado y tú sabes que tu estómago y el color de tu cara han regresado a su lugar. _"Patético" _dices, cuando también regresa tu voz. "_Ahora serás capaz de diferenciarnos, mamá" _bromea él y sabes que el mundo está bien.

Y el tiempo vuelve a correr. Y todos respiran aliviados mientras él pregunta con aire despreocupado por los que faltan y tú, que aún tienes ambos oídos, sigues la conversación con uno y la ignoras con el otro mientras le ruegas a Merlín, Circe, Dumbledore y al Dr. Filibuster que no dejen que aquello vuelva a pasar. Que no permitan, jamás, que vuelvas a sentir aquel vacío y desesperación ante la perspectiva de perder a tu eterno socio y compañero, a tu otra mitad.

Y no, no serás tú el que deba volver a sentirlo.

Fin.

* * *

N/A: Bien, aqui estoy yo de nuevo, esta vez con un pequeño One-shot de los gemelos Weasley antes de seguir con la siguiente viñeta de Neville D

Esto fue escrito en realidad hace un par de meses, poco después de terminar Deathly Hallows y sentir que el destino (léase Rowling) había sido tremendamente injusto con la gran mayoría de mis personajes favoritos (y los no tan favoritos, y los directamente detestados).Es algo depresivo y no me convence demasiado, pero lo encontré hace poco en mi computadora y me pareció que estaba bien publicarlo.

Ustedes dirán. Ya saben, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si les pareció la peor porquería sentimental que le podrían haber hecho a los gemelos, abajo hay un botoncito que dice "GO" en donde pueden expresarlo ;)

Lyneth.


End file.
